koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Itsuwari NEUROSE
Itsuwari NEUROSE (虚言NEUROSE), roughly translated as "Lying NEUROSE", is one of the songs performed by the Japanese band, MY FIRST STORY. It is available on their third eponymous album. It is one of the songs used in NANASHOW's Pachislot Toukiden. Credits :Vocals, Lyrics, Composition: MY FIRST STORY :INTACT RECORDS label Lyrics Kanji= :Kill me the person away so back :Kill me the person long ago :What am I doing with them at this time :why do I have to go along :when is the time I come to be this way :be just as now :虚言に染まりきった世界 歩き出した :紙クズだけを手にして :僕だけは迷わないように 火を灯した :誰かが目を覚ます前に (Don't want to wake up!) :Nobody cares about me (I will not stand up) :Nobody knows about me (I will not wake up) :いつだって僕の絡まる感情は :連鎖的不完全状態 :いつまで? どこまで? :I will always standing here from now on :Day just talk among the will forever :Tell me the reason why you're alive :Tell me the reason why you're proud :今「僕」が「僕」じゃなくなって :もう「愛」も「夢」も消え去った :何もかも意味がないの :Nothing I wanna know :「夢を見る事が出来たならそれは叶う」? :じゃあ不幸な人は居ないね :意味なんてあってないような言葉が今 バカなアリスを迷わせる :You lost for yourself :Nobody cares about me (I will not stand up) :Nobody knows about me (I will not wake up) :Day just talk among the will forever :Tell me the reason why you're alive :Tell me the reason why you're proud :今「僕」が「僕」じゃなくなって :もう「愛」も「夢」も消え去った :何もかも意味がないの :Kill me the person away so back :Kill me the person long ago :今「誰」が「僕」を名乗ってんの? :もう「ドレ」も「コレ」も同じだった :これからも変わらないの :Nothing I wanna know :「誰」にでも同じ世界を見せるの :「僕」を夢の国の中のドブネズミとでも思ってんの? :こんなの今だけだから :Tell me the reason why you're alive :Tell me the reason why you're proud :今「僕」が「僕」じゃなくなって :そう「僕」は「虚言NEUROSE」 :これからも変わらないの :Nothing I wanna know |-|Romaji= :Kill me the person away so back :Kill me the person long ago :What am I doing with them at this time :why do I have to go along :when is the time I come to be this way :be just as now :itsuwari ni somarikitta sekai arukidashita :kami-kuzu dake wo tenishite :boku dake wa mayowanaiyouni hi wo toshita :dareka ga me wo samasu maeni (Don't want to wake up!) :Nobody cares about me (I will not stand up) :Nobody knows about me (I will not wake up) :itsudatte boku no karamaru kanjou wa :rensa-teki fukanzen joutai :itsumade? dokomade? :I will always standing here from now on :Day just talk among the will forever :Tell me the reason why you're alive :Tell me the reason why you're proud :ima "boku" ga "boku" jyanakunatte :mou "ai" mo "yume" mo kiesatta :nanimokamo imi ga nai no :Nothing I wanna know :"yume wo mirukoto ga dekitanara sore wa kanau"? :jya fukounahito wa inaine :imi nante attenai youna kotoba ga ima bakana arisu wo mayowaseru :You lost for yourself :Nobody cares about me (I will not stand up) :Nobody knows about me (I will not wake up) :Day just talk among the will forever :Tell me the reason why you're alive :Tell me the reason why you're proud :ima "boku" ga "boku" jyanakunatte :mou "ai" mo "yume" mo kiesatta :nanimokamo imi ga nai no :Kill me the person away so back :Kill me the person long ago :ima "boku" ga "boku" wo nanotteno? :mou "dore" mo "kore" mo onajidatta :korekara mo kawaranai no :Nothing I wanna know :"dare"「ni demo onaji sekai wo miseru no :"boku" wo yume no kuni no naka no dobunezumi to demo omotteno no? :konna no ima dake dakara :Tell me the reason why you're alive :Tell me the reason why you're proud :ima "boku" ga "boku" jyanakunatte :sou "boku" wa "itsuwari NEUROSE" :korekara mo kawaranai no :Nothing I wanna know |-|English Translation= :Kill me the person away so back :Kill me the person long ago :What am I doing with them at this time :why do I have to go along :when is the time I come to be this way :be just as now :I walk in this world wrapped in lies :Nothing but trash within reach :So I don't lose my way, I hit up a light :before someone wakes me up (Don't want to wake up!) :Nobody cares about me (I will not stand up) :Nobody knows about me (I will not wake up) :The feelings that are always around me :chain me up in a faulty state :Until when? How far? :I will always standing here from now on :Day just talk among the will forever :Tell me the reason why you're alive :Tell me the reason why you're proud :The "me" here now isn't "me" :"Love" and "dreams" have already vanished :Nothing has any meaning :Nothing I wanna know :"If you have a dream to work towards, it can come true"? :And that's why there's nobody who's miserable, right? :These useless words lead the stupid Alice astray :You lost for yourself :Nobody cares about me (I will not stand up) :Nobody knows about me (I will not wake up) :Day just talk among the will forever :Tell me the reason why you're alive :Tell me the reason why you're proud :Now "I" am not "me" :"Love" and "dreams" have ditched me :Nothing has any meaning :Kill me the person away so back :Kill me the person long ago :Did "someone" call for "me" just now? :"That" and "this" are all the same to me :Nothing is gonna change :Nothing I wanna know :If I showed this world to "someone" :would they think that "I" am the street rat to Dreamland? :Because it is only that way now :Tell me the reason why you're alive :Tell me the reason why you're proud :The "me" right now isn't "me" :Yeah, this "me" is a "lying NEUROSE" :Nothing is gonna change :Nothing I wanna know External Links *Official listing *Official music video *MY FIRST STORY collaboration message Category:Songs